mistletoe
by General Tarquin
Summary: Hey, I am alive, thou most ppl dont care. Well, heres a short one shot about Vegeta's encounter with mistletoe.


Weeeeeeeeeeee! It's 2:06 pm and I just woke up and had coffee so me high and had an idea burst! Yea, so if this sux don't worry! All my writing does. (yes I'm not to found of my self). On with the ficcy of hell, my home. I don't own nothing, not even my mind, I let a cow buy it.  
  
Mistletoe Nightmare  
  
He woke, blinking his eyes to clear the film that had formed over them in his sleep. Stretching his heavily muscled arms above his head the saying prince let out a yawn and looked up at his bed post, seeing something green. 'what the hell is that?' he thought to himself as he gather his wits he heard the door open and a small figure walk in and jump on his bed, giving him a big kiss.  
" Morning dad!" chirped the now happy and hyper Trunks. As trunks spoke an other chibi jumped him and gave an even sloppier kiss dead on the lips.  
"Morning mommy!" Goten yelled equal as high as Trunks, a lopsided grin plastered on his still childish face. Vegeta glared up at the two 12 year old as they perched on him, pinning his smaller frame quit easily.  
"Why the hell do you two get me up every day? And Goten what have I told you about calling me mommy! Oh and good morning to you two." He grumbled and then dulled at the last part.  
"You said not to do it, but Bluma said not to listen to you." Goten cheered, "And we kissed ya 'cause you have mistletoe above your head." After finishing his explanation, Vegeta growled and pushed them off of him grabbed a towel and marched huffily in to the bathroom. Just as he walked under the door, Bunny, the onna mom popped out and kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to pass out. Vegeta then had a spasm from the to much love factor and ran dead in to the shower door. After realizing he had to open the door he hopped in and took a shower.  
  
When determining he was clean he got out and walked back to his room to dress. Getting there with out incident, he pulled on some spandex of a dark navy color he walked out and down to the kitchen. As he walked under the arch way to the stairs Puar came out, gave him a quick peck, and ran off before he (she? What is it!) could be killed. Once done another brief spas attack he continued down stairs to the first floor hall, decked out with all fashionable Christmas décor. Passing under a small bought of pine he looked about to see if any one was near, or if any mistletoe was near him. Spotting no one, but a bit of mistletoe near his exit he calmly walked under it and prayed to Dende that no one would see him. However Dende was drunk on egg node (I got this from a fic. I can't remember which one, but I don't own this either. Don't hurt me) and though he said send in Yamcha. As Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief, he was swiped up in to a bear hug and kissed by the moron previously mentioned.  
After beating Yamcha head in with a base ball bat from who knows where, Vegeta walked off to the kitchen two doors down. Coming threw the door Bluma bent over and gave him a kiss on his cheek (there not together anymore) and walked to back the stove that bacon was cooking on.  
At the table he saw the Son family, Goku, Gohan, and Goten pigging out as that is normal for Christmas eave morning. Goku mumbled something unintelligibly and then translated by the news paper reading Chi Chi,  
"He is trying to say good morning with bacon in his mouth. Goku chew with your mouth closed and that goes for you too Goten!" the harpy woman screeched at he child and child like husband.  
"Sorry Chi Chi" Goku laughed, his mouth empty, and he looked over at Bluma, "More please!" Bluma laughed at her childhood friend and gave him another serving of eggs, bacon, and ham. Vegeta sat down his plate full with food already, and began to chow down.  
As soon as he finished his large meal, he walked out to see his beloved GR covered head to toe with mistletoe, and the Z group standing right at the door. After flinging himself in the snow that coated everything he began to scream and then laugh insanely and bolted to his room, unstopped.  
The Z gang went inside, deciding that Vegeta was wreaked mentally enough so that he wouldn't go out. Little did they know, he sunk out his window and went into the back door of his favorite room. As he got inside he came face to face with a super sayian Goku and was held as Goten and Trunks dropped a wreath on his head. A wreath of pure mistletoe.  
"Kakarott! Let me go! Letmego letmegoletmegoletme." his last words were efficiently cut off by Goku's lips on his. Goku finished the kiss and nuzzled Vegeta  
"Merry Christmas, Vegeta." And with that Goku I.T. them to Vegeta bed room, where the celebrated Christmas together.  
  
Hee hee didn't see that did ya? Either I have a good way of hiding stuff, or I sux! You choose when you chick the little button on the bottom of this page! Tarquin 


End file.
